1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to donation containers, which are alternatively referred to as "donation boxes", "charity boxes", or "Tzedakah boxes". In particular, the present invention is related to a donation box capable of emitting an audio response upon detection of the presence of a person passing in the vicinity of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy banks are known in the prior art, and are known to have a wide range of constructions and features.
Examples of such banks are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,540 issued to Boyett, III et al. in 1978. In this reference, a toy bank is disclosed for receiving and depositing coins. The system includes a base member, a support member and a coin insertion member. The coin insertion member is moveably mounted with respect to the base member to deposit the coins within the base.
An example of a donation box is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,455, issued to Stockman in 1987. This reference is addressed to the construction of a donation box having a receptacle compartment and a separate merchandise compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,833 issued to Forest in 1995, illustrates the ornamental design of what appears to be a donation container. Donations appear to be collected by the upper container, while confections are dispensed through a slot adjacent the base of the device.
Another coin collecting device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,238 to Deglau issued in 1993. This patent is addressed to an amusement coin collecting box in which the coins can be observed running through a coin feed slot.
A further coin collecting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301942 to Lacrosse issued in 1994. In this patent, the coins are used as part of a game of skill, with the coins dropped through a path containing pins, so as to bounce the coins in different directions. The portion of the device containing the coin path may be watertight, and filled with water to slow the movement of the coins through the coin path.
Another design of a coin collecting box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,644 issued to Silcox in 1989. This reference discloses the ornamental design for a donation box and advertising holder.
However, the prior art does not disclose a donation container which is capable of sensing the presence of people in the vicinity of the container, and activate an audio signal, such as an announcement in response to the detection. In addition, the prior art does not appear to recognize the use of a programmable audio message, which is transmitted in response to the detection of an individual in the vicinity of the donation container. Furthermore, the prior art does not appear to recognize the use of a switch for controlling the activation of the electronics associated with the sensing and signaling activities.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collection box which is capable of sensing the presence of a person or persons in the vicinity of the container and activate an audio message in response to the detection.
It is another object of the invention to utilize a programmable audio message which is activated in response to the detection of a person or persons.
It is a further object of the present invention to utilize a control switch in a collection box which turns on and shuts off the circuit which activates the sensing function and which transmits the audio signal.